Mario
'Mario & Sonic Tycoon '''is a city-creator, business-management installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It is for the Xbox One. Characters There are no set playable characters, but these character either appear in the game and/or you can interact with them. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Funky Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Toadette * Toadsworth * Captain Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Luma * Lakitu * Wiggler * Magikoopa * Nabbit * King Boo * Boo Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Cheese * Big * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Storm * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Eggman Nega * Omega Rookies * Logan * Carson * Hazel * Austin * Mikayla * Corden * Kristi * Trev * Jarod * Nick B. * Katie * Emma M. * Caleb R. * Chris T. * Dan * Becca * Drew O. * Cole * Hailey S. * John P. * Emma B. * Lexi M. * Maddie W. * Kenny * Nick R. * Kayla * Kaitlin * Jeremiah Features There are many features/business that you can use in your city. General * House * Police Station * Fire Station * Post Office * Supermarket * Restaurant * Coffee Shop * Ice Cream Shop * Bank * Auto Shop * Garage * School * Church * Park * Jail * Thrift Store * Car Dealer * Apartment * Condo * Beach * Video Game Store Mario Series * Pipe * Mushroom * Mountains * Flowers * Arrow Signs * Fence * Piranha Plant * Koopa Shell * Peach's Castle * Bowser's Castle * Comet Observatory * Starship Mario * Mario Lightpole * Mario Motors Sign * Shine Tower * Bob-omb * Cleaving Cloud * Donut Lift * Coin * Red Coin * Blue Coin * Star Bits * Red Ring * Brick Block * Question Block * Gold Brick Block * Propeller Block * Crystal * Yoshi Egg * DK Jungle Hut * Yoshi's House * Bell Tree * Dice Block * Cannon * Bullet Bill * Whomp's Fortress * Kart * Star Coin * Super Guide Block * P-Wing Block Sonic Series * Ring * Red Ring * Rainbow Ring * Loop * Chaos Emerald * Tails' Workship * Tails' Plane * Master Emerald * Item Capsule * Wisp Capsule * Extra Life Capsule * Ring Capsule * Invincibility Capsule * Death Egg * Palm Tree * Corkscrew * Chao Garden * Chao In Space Billboard * Mighty Missing Poster * Fang Missing Poster * G.U.N. Truck * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Tropical Resort Welcome Sign * Got Ring? Blimp * Chao Building * NIGHTS Building * Casino Night Slot Machine * Eggman Roulette * Bumper * Sonic's Hut * Thorndyke Mansion * Omochao Item Shop * Space Cars * Water Fountain * Camelot Castle * The Lost Hex * Eggman Popcorn Machine * Sonic Heroes Car * Tornado Music There are 40 songs that can be used in the game. Mario Series # Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. # Character Select from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Donut Plains from Super Mario World # Donut Plains from Super Mario Kart # Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Peach Beach from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS # Yoshi Falls from Mario Kart DS # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Main Menu from Mario Kart Wii # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Starship Mario from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Special World 8 from Super Mario 3D Land # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Title from Super Mario 3D World # Toad Harbor from Mario Kart 8 # Title from Super Mario Maker Sonic Series # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog # Casino Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # File Select from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Station Square from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Main Menu from Sonic Heroes # What U Need from Sonic Rush # Dreams of an Absolution from Sonic the Hedgehog # Hidden Island from Sonic Rush Adventure # High and Broken from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Treasury from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill, Act 3 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Tropical Resort Map from Sonic Colors # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # The Lost Hex from Sonic Lost World DLC DLC Pack 1 The first DLC pack will be released March 2, 2017. It will contain 12 new characters, 30 new features to use in the town, and 16 new music tracks. Characters * Pianta * Noki * Lubba * Metal Mario * Tikal * Ermel * Marine * Chocola * Aaron * Steven L. * Cyrus M. * Keelan Features * Gazebo * Traffic Signal * Stop Sign * Yield Sign * Bush * Street Light * No Left Turn Sign * Crossing Sign * Fire Hydrant * Bus Stop * DK Barrel * Barrel Cannon * Yoshi's Island Goal * Fire Bar * World Cannon * Fortress * Castle * Mario Hot Air Balloon * Sticker Shop * Note Block * Egg Spring * Checkpoint Marker * Goal Ring * Kiki * All-Stars Racing Car * Mystic Ruin * Sky Sanctuary * Gap Warning Sign * Boss Gate * Sticks' House Music # Overworld from Super Mario Land # Chill from Dr. Mario # Toad's Turnpike from Mario Kart 64 # Space Junk Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Title from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # World 1 from Super Mario 3D World # Port Prisma from Paper Mario: Color Splash # Overworld from Super Mario Run # Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball # Work It Out from Sonic R # Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Title from Sonic Mega Collection # Tropical Resort, Act 3 from Sonic Colors # Where To Today? from Sonic Runners DLC Pack 2 The second DLC pack will be released May 26, 2017. It will include 12 more new characters, 30 more features, and 16 more music tracks. It also unlocks 6 new minigames to play in town. Characters * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Professor E. Gadd * Boom Boom * Chip * Yacker * Tails Doll * Lyric * Sam S. * Dustin * Brad L. * James Features * Mailbox * Movie Theater * Pizza Place * Town Hall * Music Shop * Library * Parking Meter * Tow Truck * Parking Garage * Offices * Mario's Cap * Dino Piranha's Planet * Topmaniac's Planet * Burning DK Sign * Luigi's Mansion * Airship * Luigi's Cap * Peach's Crown * Bowser Shell * Mecha Bowser * Death Egg Robot * Seaside Hill Palace * Water Palace * Green Hill Hub * City Escape Hub * Radical Highway Hub * Crisis City Hub * Rooftop Run Hub * Hoverboard * High Speed Shoes Music # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Merry-Go-Round from Super Mario 64 # Ranking from Mario Kart Wii # Sky Station Galaxy 2 from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Daisy Hills from Mario Kart 7 # Acorn Plains Map from New Super Mario Bros. U # Main Menu from Mario Kart 8 # Edit - Super Mario Bros. from Super Mario Maker # Star Light from Sonic the Hedgehog # Door Into Summer from Knuckles' Chaotix # Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 # Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Splash Hill, Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Start Your Hedgehogs from Sonic Lost World # Ambition from Sonic Runners